


All Planned Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	All Planned Out

Title: All Planned Out  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge# 273: Patented Daydream Charms  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: fluff.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

All Planned Out

~

It was an invasion of privacy, yet when Severus saw Harry’s Patented Daydream Charm, he activated it. Despite months together, Harry remained reticent about his fantasies.

_Music was playing. Harry, smiling, waited at a flower-bedecked altar._

A moment later Severus himself appeared, formally robed, gliding down the aisle. The simple ceremony ended, the dream faded, and Severus exhaled.

Severus blinked, emerging from the dream.

Harry was waiting. “Will you?” he asked, dropping to one knee.

Severus smirked. “Yes, and since you’ve the wedding planned, I’ve some suggestions about the honeymoon.”

Harry grinned, holding up another Charm. “Oh, I’ve that covered...”

~


End file.
